


1-888-836-7602

by someidiothasice



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: AU, Gen, So you think you can dance - Freeform, only hints of slashiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 20:56:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someidiothasice/pseuds/someidiothasice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Now we get to find out what exactly happens when a ballerina and a B-boy join together to do a jazz piece by the talented Tony Stark. Let's take a look."</p><p>Because every fandom should have a 'So You Think You Can Dance' AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1-888-836-7602

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ellievolia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellievolia/gifts).



"Ladies and gentlemen, put your hands together one last time for Thor and Maria! What a fabulous jive! Aren't they amazing?"

The crowd went wild as Pepper waved off the retreating dancers. Thor pumped his fist mightily in the air before Maria dragged him off the stage rolling her eyes. The fangirls went wild. Pepper turned to face the audience and they quieted down.

"Okay. Now we get to find out what exactly happens when a ballerina and a B-boy join together to do a jazz piece by the talented Tony Stark. Let's take a look."

The arena went dark as the screens lit up with a slow motion shot of Steve and Natasha standing together while their names flashed by. The lead-in cut to a clip from after last week's show, where Steve was teamed up with Natasha and they picked their dance. Steve pulled a scrap of paper out of a hat and unfolded it. Natasha grinned and bounced a little in place when she saw what was on it before Steve held it up for everyone to see, covering his face with his other hand.

 _JAZZ_ , it read.

"I'm so, so excited to work with these two finally. Ever since the superhero number a few weeks back I've had this idea in my head for them, and I said if I ever got these two as a pair I'm going to just go off the beaten track and let them tell a different kind of a love story. They've got such opposing dance styles and are at such complete opposite ends of the spectrum that I knew I could have a lot of fun with it. And hey, bonus! I'll finally get a chance to put my hands on Steve's naked chest. Kidding, kidding! Okay, maybe not, but can you blame me?"

The screen changed abruptly to Steve and Natasha poking their heads into Tony's studio. There was a giant bed in the middle of the floor with Tony lounging on it.

"Hey, kids. Ready to get down and dirty?" Tony asked with a grin. Shots of them flashed by; of Steve lifting Natasha over his head and then dropping her, of Natasha getting tangled in the sheets Steve was holding, of Steve taking a foot to the face when Tony demonstrated a move, of Natasha landing hard on the floor.

"It's pretty brutal," Natasha told the camera, her chest heaving. Behind her, Tony was teaching Steve a move that involved kicking out, then spinning into a knee slide. Natasha held up the side of her shirt to show off some fresh bruises on her side and back. She pointed them out. "This one was from Steve, these two were from Tony, and this, see this big one? From the bed frame. We might all end up actually killing each other before the day's through."

"Natasha's got a pretty mean right hook," Steve told the camera shyly. The shot changed to her throwing the same punch over and over, and then her accidentally hitting Steve in the face. She clapped her hands over her mouth when Steve's nose started to bleed. "Although I think Tony's a little crazy for coming up with this idea."

"The idea," Tony said into the camera as Natasha had Steve in a stranglehold behind him, "might've come from an ex-girlfriend. Or two. Or..." he paused when Steve straightened and flipped Natasha onto her back, then landed on top of her. "Possibly my last boyfriend. Everybody has that relationship where you just want to--" Tony cut himself off as he made fake strangling motions with his hands. "You know? And Steve is just so big, and Natasha's ridiculously flexible. I knew they'd be perfect for this dance."

The camera cut to a shot of Tony and Steve staring as Natasha stood on her hands, her legs slowly bending down to rest her feet upon her head.

"And on that note," Tony said as he shoved the cameraman out of the studio door.

The screens went dark and the crowd started to cheer. From her perch on the edge of the stage, Pepper held up her mic.

"Ladies and gentleman, performing a jazz routine to _Florence and the Machine_ , give it up for Natasha and Steve!"

A spotlight landed on the bed as the opening words of _Kiss with a Fist_ started and Steve and Natasha fought on the bed. When Steve spun her out of the sheets and she landed perfectly on one foot before falling to the floor the crowd gave a cheer. By the time Steve threw Natasha over his head backwards onto the bed and flipped onto it himself most of the audience was on their feet. The kiss at the end when Steve pulled the tattered remains of the sheets around them set them roaring, and when the cameras pulled back the judges were clapping with big smiles on their faces.

"Natasha and Steve, everyone!" The crowd went wild when they emerged from the tangle of ripped sheets and jogged over to be judged. Steve's chest was glistening under his ripped button down, and Natasha's chest heaved as she caught her breath while they were cheered on. Pepper made to put her arm around Natasha's shoulders but backed off, hands raised, when Natasha put her dukes up playfully. "Okay, okay! Let's just find out what the judges think. Bruce, we'll start with you."

"Well, first things first, hats off to Tony for that piece. That was some amazing choreography, my friend."

The camera pulled back to where Tony sat in the audience. He smirked and gave a tiny head bow while the audience clapped in agreement.

"Seriously, you guys, that was incredible. Steve, where did that even come from?" Bruce shook his head, his hands held out in wonder, while Steve ducked his head bashfully. "To see a B-boy, even one as talented as you, doing some of those turns and doing those lifts... It's amazing. You've come such a long way, and you might've had some problems in the past, but you're just proving that with determination and hard work you really can do anything if you just put your mind to it. And Natasha! We all knew you were incredible, but I had no idea you were so... bendy."

A few catcalls from the audience had Natasha mugging for the camera before laughing off the whistles she got in reply.

"Honestly, your moves were fluid and graceful. Even when Steve was throwing you around you looked like you had complete control and that was just... You were both outstanding tonight. Great work, guys."

The crowd cheered and Pepper raised her mic again.

"Thank you, Bruce. Bucky, anything to add?"

"I've got just two words for you guys: Prim. _Tight_." The audience went wild as Bucky used his catchphrase. The screen shot over the choreographers and caught Tony leaning in to Phil, rolling his eyes as he said something the cameras weren't able to pick up. Phil nudged him with his elbow and they both chuckled before the shot changed back to where Steve had his fists raised above his head.

"Seriously, man. It was off the hook! Tony! Where you at? Tony!"

The camera went back to where Tony sat, staring at Bucky with a long-suffering look on his face.

"You know I don't really care for you much, no offence, but my man! That was just peanut butter! Holy hell, Natasha!" Bucky turned his charm on her. "Your legs! I swear, at one point they were just a blur. I have no idea how you can move that fast! And Steve, major props to you for getting her in bed."

The audience laughed when Steve turned bright red.

"Seriously, though. Wicked job. It was totally prim."

"Thank you, Mr. Barnes. What about you, Nick? Was it 'prim' for you as well?"

"What the hell does that even mean? I don't understand half the things that come out of your mouth sometimes." Nick turned to where Bucky was slouched in his chair. He got kicked in the leg for his troubles. Nick shook his head at Bucky and turned to give Steve and Natasha his full attention. "Steve, typically most B-boys on the show don't make it this far, so first I wanted to congratulate you on making it into the top six." The crowd clapped dutifully before he went on. "But, I have to say, I can still see some of your lack of training in the way you hold yourself-- now let me finish! Let me finish!" Nick interrupted himself when the crowd began to boo. "Geez, you harpies! Calm down. You can still be very stiff when you're unsure of yourself. I can see it in the way your shoulders tense, and that's something you need to work on. It was very evident in last week's waltz, and you have to be careful because we're coming down to crunch time, and before last week you've never been in the bottom three."

The crowd booed some more while Steve nodded, listening intently.

"However! I don't think that will be a problem, because you two did an absolutely amazing job tonight. Natasha, you already know that you can do no wrong in my eyes. Steve, excellent job. Just work on those shoulders, and everything else will fall into place."

The crowd cheered and Pepper placed a comforting hand on Steve's shoulder.

"Well, personally I think Tony did you two a great service with that number. Viewers at home, if you want to vote for Natasha and Steve the number is one-eight-eight-eight-T-E-M-P-O-zero-two. Again, that's one-eight-eight-eight-eight-three-six-seven-six-zero-two."

Natasha and Steve both held up their hands, demonstrating the zero and two for the camera. Steve pressed his hands together and gave what could only be described as 'puppy eyes' to the camera as he begged.

"Thank you both, you did a fantastic job tonight. Ladies and gentleman, one more time! Natasha and Steve!"

The audience cheered as they jogged off the stage, waving and smiling.

"Okay, we're going to take a short commercial break. When we come back, Darcy and Clint take on the Argentine Tango and the boys join forces for a hip hop choreographed by our very own Phil Coulson that you don't want to miss."

The camera panned to the side where Darcy and Clint posed dramatically, Clint bending her backwards so her hair brushed the stage.

"So don't you dare change that channel, because we'll be right back with more So You Think You Can Dance."

With a wink from Pepper the camera faded out.

**Author's Note:**

> Because [Ellie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ellievolia/pseuds/ellievolia) asked for Steve as a dancer. I couldn't resist. Hope it was to your liking, hon!


End file.
